


My Intentions Are Not to Intoxicate But Purify

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, French Kissing, Humor, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Snogging, Tumblr Prompt, half naked kissing, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis sneaks into his boyfriend's house since he has nothing to do. They haven't told their parents about their relationship yet but Anne walks in on them making out half naked in Harry's bed. Much to Louis' amusement, she decides to give Harry the sex talk right there.</p><p>
  <a href="http://anexsol.tumblr.com/post/103906227972/miantibp">Polish Translation!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Intentions Are Not to Intoxicate But Purify

Harry was lying in bed face down listening to music and perusing the internet. The time after school when he is home alone for an hour and a half were pure bliss. That was a time he cherished each and every day. His mum wouldn't be home and he could do whatever he wanted; granted it was singing as loud as he wanted or using his laptop without having to worry about his mum looking over his shoulder and eating food, but it was an opportunistic time nonetheless.

Over the volume of his music blaring in his ears through his black and blue ear buds, he doesn't notice the groan of his window being opened; squeaking against the swollen from humidity wood. He doesn't notice the thud of his boyfriend's feet hitting  the carpeted floor either. He does notice when the bed dips under a weight and someone literally throwing themselves over his back.

A small  'oof'  leaves his lips as he squirms underneath Louis' weight and rolls over on his back.

"Oops." Louis says without true sorrow to the words with a quirked smile placed on his lips, leaning down to rest his forehead against Harry's. Strands of soft caramel hair tickles the planes of Harry's smooth pale skin at the close proximity but he can't bring himself to mind  the feeling.

"Hi." Harry giggles a bit breathlessly.

Louis grins at him, happy to see him for the first time that day and closes the space between them to meet his lips in a soft kiss. He can feel Harry smile into it and the younger boy leans his head back a little more to taste more of Louis.

Louis pulls back with a nip to Harry's bottom lip and Harry pouts at him, green eyes following Louis' movement which is to lie in bed next to him. Harry shuts his laptop and gently drops it to the floor since Louis is more interesting.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks softly as he turns on his side to look at  the other boy.

"Can't I want to see my wonderful, adorable, perfect boyfriend?" Louis teases as he pulls off his light acid wash denim jacket.

"Yes. But you never come over this early. You barely even come over." The fifteen year old says pointedly.

"Fine. I missed you. Is that a crime? It's a red day and I never see you on those days. And my sisters are running amok and I'm bored." Louis huffs a breath from his lips and Harry grins.

"You're bored?"

"I said that, yeah." The seventeen year old rolls his eyes at the younger boy. They both know that he isn't serious so the action isn't offending.

"I know something that won't bore you." Harry says enticingly.

"And what would  that be?" Louis smirks.

Harry rolls over so he is straddling Louis' small waist and leans down so his lips are a centimeter away from Louis' thin pink ones and says "I'm sure you know where I'm getting at." before he leans down to kiss him once more. Louis is  the one to smile into the kiss this time around. Harry is propped up with his elbows braced on both sides of the older boy's head and his lips move fluidly against Louis'. His hips grind downwards and Louis sucks his tongue into his mouth as his right hand fists into Harry's curls as  the other clenches in the bed sheets.

Harry slides his right hand up Louis' side and under his loose grey tank top, rucking it up underneath his armpits. Louis separates from Harry's delectable lips to pull the shirt off the rest of the way before pulling Harry down to meet his mouth once more. Harry can feel Louis' hard on pressing against his jeans and Harry continues to rut his hips into Louis', making him gasp and even moan.

Harry shrugs his t-shirt over his shoulders and kisses Louis' more sweetly this time, letting his eyes flutter shut and pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth making Louis' breath hitch. Both boys are too occupied to notice the beep of a car in the driveway or quiet footsteps padding up  the hardwood stairs.

"Harry?" At the sound of his mother's voice, Harry quickly pulls away and sits up in his bed.

She has her arms crossed over her chest and a frown placed on her lips.

"Oh uh hi mum. How are you?" Harry asks with a pink blush creeping into his cheeks as he grabs his shirt from the floor as Louis does  the same.

"Don't play coy with me Harry Styles. What are you doing half naked in bed with Louis?" Her expression remains the same and Harry quickly racks his brain for an answer as Louis simply bites his lip and keeps his eyes off of the only woman in  the room.

"Er, we've been dating for a short while now."

"And you though that you should keep that information from me?"

"Well my mum doesn't know if that helps." Louis adds.

Anne looks between the two and her features settle into one of indifference. She walks over to Harry's bed and sits at the foot of it, facing the two boys.

"Well Harry; after this incident, I think we need to talk. You're getting older and you're almost a grown man. And being a man evolves into things that children don't get to do. Like sex."

Harry's mouth falls into a small 'o' shape and there is a dent between his eyebrows from where he brought them together in confusion and surprise.

"Mum, I'm fifteen. I know how sex works."

"I'm sure you know what sex is and a basic idea of it. But you can't just "get naked and stick it in."" Anne says using air quotes and all Harry can do is bury his face in his hands in embarrassment as Louis snickers beside him.

"Now I am going to educate you in the endeavors of two men having safe and proper sex. So first you have to..."

That sentence leads into an hour long discussion of sex and protection and prep and all these awful things that he did not want to hear from his mum.

"You, are coming to our house on Friday so I can meet you as Harry's boyfriend. Understand?" Anne says smiling to Louis as she stands up and walks to the door.

"Sure thing."

She leaves and walks down stairs to go into the living room. As soon as she is gone, Louis is cackling at the whole situation and especially Harry who is still hiding his face in his hands. Louis pries the two hands off of his face and Harry's face is beet red and he's pouting. Louis pokes at his cheeks a couple times until Harry manages to smile at him.  But Louis ruins that by laughing once more.

"Chin up buttercup. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Louis grins, grabbing his jacket from the floor and Harry nods before standing up to meet him by his door.

He leans forwards to place a chaste and soft kiss to Louis' lips.

"Just to hold you off until tomorrow. Don't want you sneaking into my bedroom at night this time." Harry jokes.

"That could be fun."

"I'll leave the window unlocked for you then."

 


End file.
